There is a need for improving the scrolling of user interfaces of various electronic devices. Specifically, there is a need for improving the ease and speed with which users may scroll through information using user interfaces of various electronic devices.
Some known electronic devices (e.g., personal computers and portable telephones) include a user interface that manipulates data transmitted via an output component based on instructions received from a user input component. Some known input components are conventional keyboards, mice, and the like that allow a user to move a selector and/or information displayed on a visual output component, such as a video monitor, for scrolling through a set of data.
However, the amount of data to be scrolled through is typically extensive as compared to the amount of data able to be easily displayed on the output component at any given time. Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for improving the ease and speed with which users may scroll through data using user interfaces of various electronic devices.